This invention relates to an electrical connection with a releasable locking member that prevents accidental disconnection of the electrical connection.
Electrical connections in vehicles are typically made with mating plug-in connectors. It is important that these connections be made with speed and accuracy during the assembly process. It is also important that the connection does not become disconnected accidentally following assembly. In addition, it is desirable that the locking member be releasable to permit replacement of the connectors. A variety of locking devices have been designed to prevent accidental disconnection of electrical connections.
Current plug-in electrical connectors usually include a cantilevered latching member mounted on one of the electrical connectors and a slot for receiving the latching member in the other electrical connector. To prevent accidental disconnection of the connectors, a separate locking member that prevents displacement of the latching member from the slot is included. However, when the latching member is cantilevered, it may break off of the electrical connector. In some proposed systems, the locking member is not secured to either of the electrical connectors and can become dislodged or lost prior to assembly of the connection. In addition, many locking members can lock the connectors together even if the connectors are not properly mated. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connection having an improved latching member and a locking member that is secured to one of the connectors of the electrical connection and that can be moved to a locked position only when the connectors are properly mated.